


The Pursuit of Happiness

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	The Pursuit of Happiness

"The History Channel. Where the past comes alive."

"I like this guy’s voice. It grabs your attention." Al stretched his legs out and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Sounds more like a command than a statement," Sam remarked. He handed Al a bowl of popcorn, then settled down next to him on the couch. They munched as the program continued.

"Tonight, the eve of the tenth anniversary of the Gay Rights Amendment, we’ll trace the political history of…"

"Al?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"This timeline is real, isn’t it?"

"You better believe it. Thanks to you. Happy Anniversary, Sammy."


End file.
